Último anjo
by lara water
Summary: Qual foi a razão de Snape deixar de ser comensal? O que será que leva uma pessoa a ser partidária do Lord das Trevas? Qual a razão de por tudo a perder? Como será a vida de uma pessoa com a descoberta de que nem todos são o que se prevê? Capitulo 1


**Nota da Autora:**  
Que coisa feia hein Lara, nova fic antes de terminar uma? tsc tsc, menina má.  
Bem, essa fic, nasceu da minha cabeça ao estar temrinando o primeiro capítulo sem número da minha fic! (sim, sem numero porque não possui os capítulos anteriores ao expresso de hogwarts, mas estou fazendo o capitulo 4 também) e nela, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa para completar a outra, capiche?  
Bem, esse capítulo não tem referencia ao Snape quase, mas o segundo que já está pronto, eu posto terça vai ter muito snape... essa fic vai ter 4 ou 5 capitulos, e será um por semana... Voces vão amar o segundo capítulo, esse eu fiz na correria Espero que gostem

**Beijos, Lara**

**comentem, viu?**  
**--**

****  
  
Sarah se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. Lá estava ela, novamente de volta a sua casa. Sorriu mais uma vez encarando a imagem do espelho. Não poderia ficar mais feliz... Havia se casado há pouco tempo, havia acabado de retornar a Inglaterra de uma palestra nos Estados Unidos. Tá certo que ela era americana e que esteve perto da casa de sua prima Phoebe, mas apenas o pensamento de rever sua irmã Susan a alegrava.  
Contemplou mais uma vez a imagem no espelho. Sarah Summers, ou melhor Sarah Snape a encarava. Sorriu mais uma vez passando a mão pelos belos cabelos loiros muito lisos que se estendiam até o fim de suas costas. Seus olhos muito verdes e claros estavam cintilantes de alegria. Sua pele clara levemente bronzeada estava macia ao próprio toque. Ela mesmo estava se sentindo diferente.  
Resolveu parar de se contemplar no espelho. Nunca tinha sido arrogante falando que era a mais linda de todas, mas agora que não estava perto de Susan se sentia assim. Susan era sem dúvida um verdadeiro anjo, com seus traços belos e bem desenhados, com sua pele branca, com aqueles olhos azuis que poderiam facilmente penetrar n´alma de qualquer um.  
Mas Susan não estava por perto.  
Sorriu mais uma vez ao andar pelo quarto e ver que seu malão ainda estava arrumado com quase todos os seus pertences. Depois iria arrumar suas coisas. Há pouco tempo lera o aviso recém pregado no espelho para ir para o Sant Mungus. Não sabia do que se tratava e nem possuía a pressa de ir... mas tinha que ir, esse era o problema. Afastou dos olhos uma mecha de cabelo e aparatou. **--** Os hospitais não são de fato lugares muito agradáveis de se ir. Muitos evitam pisar dentro de um, porque lá normalmente as pessoas sentem uma imensa tristeza e muita angústia. O hospital como Sarah dizia sempre, só valia a pena de se ir, para se visitar a ala da maternidade. Lá não há quase tristeza alguma, apenas a mais pura alegria de se estar vendo o início de uma nova vida, de novas esperanças, de novos sonhos, de um novo amor.  
Sarah apertou o passo andando pelos corredores sempre muito lotados e corriqueiros de um hospital. Não caminhava para a maternidade, onde há quase um ano havia nascido Harry... sim, aquele menino prometia. Pena que era filho do Potter... esse foi o primeiro pensamento ao ver o garoto, mas logo mudou de idéia ao pegá-lo no colo. Um ser tão frágil havia sido criado pelo amor dele e de Lilian.  
Sorriu ao continuar andando pelo hospital tendo em mente as lembranças que havia tido com Lílian. Lily, como preferia ser chamada, era a melhor amiga de Susan e sendo assim, seria uma das melhores amigas dela também. Em nada havia mudado a amizade o fato de ser da Sonserina.  
Sua melhor amiga Bellatriz já tinha um ciúmes enorme de ver a amiga junto dela, mas Sarah apenas ria dos ciumes de Bella... sim, Bellatriz Black, sua melhor amiga. Sorriu ao lembrar de todo o romance que a vida de Bella possuía. Estava agora junto do primo Sirius, mas por quanto tempo?  
Parou a frente da porta de um quarto reservado, numa ala pouco movimentada do hospital. Não queria entrar, algo a dizia para ir embora.  
Girou a maçaneta com um certo receio e entrou sem ver nenhum dos ocupantes do quarto. Fechou a porta ao girar quase que mecanicamente -Força - sussurou ao virar-se e encarar todos que estavam aparentemente a esperando. Remo Lupin estava com o rosto inchado "será que esteve chorando?", do seu lado Thiago com Harry no colo a olhava com um olhar frio, Lily estava do lado do marido com a mão no rosto. Sirius e Pedro estavam anormalmente sérios a um canto, Moddy estava lá também. O seu olho não parava de ficar encarando-a. Dumbledore estava a encarando com uma expressão muito séria... Hagrid no outro extremo do quarto parecia distante. Num canto, um leito solitário estava rodeado de cortinas.  
Sarah estremeceu por dentro. O que estava acontecendo?  
Um silêncio pertubador se instalou por poucos instantes, mas o gelo foi logo quebrado por Dumbledore -Onde você esteve? Não conseguimos contatá-la nos últimos dias - perguntou encarando a moça com uma expressão mais séria que a anterior -Estive fora - disse lentamente. O que havia acontecido? - Vocês sabem que eu estive nos Estados Unidos participando de uma palestra... acabei de voltar de viagem -E não se importou não é? - disse Remo com uma expressão de pura mágoa -Se importar com o que? - perguntou mais uma vez enquanto todos os rostos se viravam para ela - Eu acabei de voltar há mais ou menos 1 hora e encontrei no meu quarto um bilhete falando para mim vir para cá... - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, não teve forças - O que que aconteceu que eu devia saber? - perguntou em um tom levemente preocupado Houve mais um longo silêncio -Me digam logo! - disse enquanto o vidro da falsa janela se despedaçou - Porque estão com essa cara? O que que houve?  
Remo riu cinicamente andando até ela -Como você consegue ser tão cinica? - perguntou encarando a moça por mais um breve instante - Susan morreu e você que a matou!  
Sarah ficou em choque -Mo, morreu? co, co, como assim mor, morreu? Que brincadeira é essa?  
-Num é brincadeira - disse Moddy - a maldição do morto vivo pegou sua irmã a exatos 5 dias, na data em que você foi viajar -Não acredito! - disse após um longo silêncio - Ela não pode estar morta e você não podem achar que eu teria feito isso com ela -Não tem outra explicação - disse Thiago com os olhos frios a encarando. Thiago nunca havia gostado muito de Sarah, mas não aguentava ver em seu rosto tanto ódio - Você a matou Sarah permaneceu imóvel num canto esperando ser esbofeteada. Murmurava que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, como podiam acusá-la de matar a irmã?  
Agora havia lhe caído a ficha: nunca mais iria ver o rosto risonho de sua irmã, conversar com ela... Ela escorregou sem que ninguém a amparasse e começou a chorar. Devia ser a primeira vez que alguém a via chorando. Não era muito de mostrar os sentimentos para os outros. Era sempre uma pessoa de personalidade forte, que jamais mostrava sua tristeza para o mundo Mas aquilo era de mais... com uma resistência incrível, levantou-se com uma expressão de puro ódio daqueles que estavam a sua volta e ao encarar a todos que a olhavam com a mesma maneira que eles deviam ter. Fechou os olhos fazendo força para parar de chorar, enquanto ouvia que alguém lhe lançava uma maldição para desmaiar. A maldição não havia feito efeito algum e ao abrir novamente aqueles belos olhos tão verdes, tão claros começou a falar -Eu nunca faria ou teria coragem de fazer algo assim - disse encarando um por um muito rapidamente - Não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui... quero ir pra casa, quero falar com meu marido.  
-Snape também - disse Sirius estralando os dedos - está envolvido nisso... claro que deve estar, sendo um comensal da morte, é claro que ele está -Comensal? - perguntou Sarah piscando várias vezes - Que loucura é essa?  
-Não é loucura - disse Lilian baixando os olhos rapidamente - Ele e sua amiga Bellatrix também são comensais Sarah... assim como você Sarah deixou escorrer uma única lágrima -Não, não sou, não, ela não é e não, ele não é... não somos comensais, vou provar Com um único movimento, aparatou para sua casa... 


End file.
